Bad Day
by Wiell
Summary: Chanyeol memberi undangan pernikahan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kecewa, menangis. Ia marah melihat undangan itu. [CHANBAEK] YAOI. ONESHOT.


**Tittle :**

Bad Day

 **Author :**

BabyXie

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Romance

 **Rating :**

T

 **Length :**

Oneshot

 **Summary :**

Chanyeol memberi undangan pernikahan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kecewa, menangis. Ia marah melihat undangan itu.

 **Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s) bertebaran. BL ( **BOYS LOVE** ).Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

Happy Reading^^

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menatap jam rolex nya. Berkali-kali juga bibirnya berdecak kesal. Sejak setengah jam lalu ia menunggu Baekhyun. Pria manis yang sudah tiga tahun kebelakang sudah mengisi hatinya yang dulu kosong. Pertemuan keduanya terbilang cukup klise. Tampak seperti drama korea dengan si pria yang membenci si gadis dan si gadis pun juga bergitu. Intinya, dari benci berubah jadi cinta. Benci sejak duduk ditahun kedua senior high school, dari yang awalnya tidak kenal dan tidak saling menyapa menjadi saling balas dendam. Sebenarnya salah Chanyeol juga, ia menumpahkan coklat panas saat tengah berlari dari kejaran Jongdae dan juga Kai yang ingin coklat panasnya. Ia tidak melihat Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah berbincang dengan Minho sunbae untuk membahas entah, ia tak mau tahu. Chanyeol menabrak bahu kiri Baekhyun dan well, kertasnya yang katanya penting itu terkena coklat panas. Kertasnyapun sudah tak terlihat karena lelehan coklat.

"Kau.. kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya itu untukku" teriaknya marah. Raut wajahnya yang semula ceria mendadak menjadi suram dengan aura membunuh yang kentara sekali. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Mengabaikan Jongdae dan Kai yang bingung. Tapi keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya, Baekhyun menjegal kakinya yang siap lari itu. Tangannya yang mungil itu menjambak rambutnya yang kala itu dicat coklat. Chanyeol yang tengkurap dilantai akibat dijegal itupun dapat melihat helaian rambut yang jatuh disamping kepalanya. Tubuhnya kecil sungguh tak main-main tenaganya.

"Maafkan aku noona.." Chanyeol memohon. Jambakannya terhenti, "Noona? Kau memanggilku noona? Kau tidak lihat aku memakai celana" dan jambakannya berlanjut bahkan semakin kencang.

"Siapa saja tolong aku.." lalu beberapa murid yang katanya adalah OSIS berusaha menghentikan kebrutalan Baekhyun. Bahkan dua OSIS tak cukup butuh tiga untuk mencengkramnya.

"YAKK, KAU JANGAN LARI IDIOT" teriaknya yang memekakkan telinga.

Chanyeol sedikit tertawa mengingat kenangannya dengan Baekhyun yang aneh itu. Cukup tidak menyenangkan. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada seorang pria manis dengan sweter biru dengan garis putih dan celana jeans ketat. Rambut hitamnya jatuh dikeningnya. Sepatu selaras dengan bajunya menambah kesan manis. Pria itu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tampak senang walaupun ada lingkar hitam dibawah matanya.

"Chanyeol" panggilnya pelan. "Maaf, aku terlambat, aku mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Ia tidak ada yang menjemput. Kekasih bodohnya sedang ada urusan. Kau menunggu lama?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Baru setengah jam. Tidak apa"

"Hey, Baek. Kau tampak senang" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi berbinar yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. Sungguh tak tega jika ia harus menghilangkannya.

"Ya, kau tahu. Ayahku baru datang tadi pagi. Lihatlah kantung mataku ini aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur gara-gara menuggunya. Sementara ibu dan hyung tetap tidur nyenyak. Aku terlalu senang" biasanya Chanyeol akan mencubit pipi Baekhyun jika Baekhyun bercerita dengan semangat seperti ini, tapi ia menahannya. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku minta maaf" rautnya tampak berubah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Percayalah, aku tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sungguh mencintaimu, Baek. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun diatas meja, meremasnya pelan. Seolah meminta kekuatan. Matanya menatap dalam mata coklat Baekhyun yang nampak gelisah.

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol? Katakan padaku, jangan bertele-tele seperti ini" ia tahu Baekhyun kesal dengannya. Chanyeol melepas genggamannya dan bergerak mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Sebuah undangan pernikahan dengan warna hitam dan putih diserahkan kepada Baekhyun diatas meja. Mata pria dengan surai hitam itu nampak berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan cairan bening dimatanya kapan saja. Tangannya gemetaran meraih undangan itu. Chanyeol segera berdiri, tangannya mengusak helain lembut Baekhyun. Lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun yang gemetaran bergerak membuka undangan pernikah itu. Air mata yang ditahannya sudah jatuh, ia tidak siap.

Ia sungguh suka dengan motif undangan itu. Bunga dan kupu-kupu. Undangan yang dibungkus dengan kertas lainnya. Saat mengambil undangan sebuah amplop jatuh yang terselip diantara lipatan undangan. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras. Ia segera mengusapnya kasar. Lalu matanya menatap tulisan yang membuatnya tertegun sejenak.

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

17 JULI 2017

Alis Baekhyun berkerut. Terdapat namanya dan juga Chanyeol dalam undangan itu. Mungkinkah..

Lalu jemarinya membuka amplop hijau itu, ia cukup terkejut. Sebuah cincin dan juga surat didalamnya. Ia tambah terkejut dengan isi dari surat itu. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan undangan dan surat dalam tasnya, memakai cincin itu dan berlari keluar caffe. Aura membunuh terlihat disekujur tubuhnya.

"Park Chanyeol" desisnya pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menatap foto Baekhyun dan dirinya dipantai 1 bulan lalu yang dijadikan wallpaper ponselnya. Ia terlihat cantik. Yoora yang melihat adiknya tersenyum mendatanginya dengan wine ditangannya. Ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat apa yang dilihat adiknya diponsel itu.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Sangat senang. Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang mau membantuku". Yoora mengagguk malas, "tentu kau harus berterima kasih. Jika tidak aku akan melemparmu ke sungai han" ucapnya pedas.

Terdengar kode pintu ditekan, dan masuk Baekhyun dengan napas terengah. Chanyeol berdiri dan siap menerima pelukan dari Baekhyun. Orang tua Baekhyun yang juga ada diapertement Chanyeol, mendengus geli melihat itu. Orang tua Chanyeol malah sudah tertawa duluan.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping sofa, ia tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun semakin mendekat. Detik selanjutnya jemari lentik Baekhyun sudah menapak dihelain rambut merah Chanyeol. Menariknya keras. Sementara semuanya yang ada diruangan itu sudah tertawa keras.

"Kau dasar bodoh, kau membuatku jantungan bodoh. Kau sialan... argghh" jambakannya pada rambut Chanyeol semakin erat. "Sayang, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan" Chanyeol merintih, ia tahu kejadian tiga tahun lalu terulang kembali. Malangnya.

Untuk Byun Baekhyun –ku yang tercinta.

Aku tahu kau mungkin akan marah dan menjambak rambutku lagi, tapi aku hanya ingin menmbuat kenangan denganmu. Kau tahu, undangan ini aku pesan khusus untukmu karena aku tahu kau suka warna hitam dan putih dan motif kupu-kupu dan bunga. Untuk cincin, aku harap kau memakainya. Kau tahu saat ini aku melamarmu dan dua minggu lagi tepatnya kita akan menikah. Tenang orang tuamu sudah setuju. Terakhir ticket ke jepang. Tentu itu untuk bulan madu kita. 3

Saat kau sudah membacanya, datanglah ke apartement sayang. Aku menunggumu.

Dari Park Chanyeol tercinta –mu.

END

.

.

a/n :

aku bawa fancic oneshot nih. Suka kah? . dan mungkin judulnya gak pas ya?. Wks.

buatnya ini menjelang hari-hari masuk sekolah loh. Soalnya lagi senggang. Aku agak bingung, ini ficlet apa oneshot ya, aku agak bingung. Cuma 1000 an kata soalnya. Oke, apapun itu namanya, semoga kalian suka ya. Terima kasih.

Review, fav, and foll menunggu...

.

(29 Juli 2016)

BabyXie


End file.
